Heart like yours
by serenitykid7875
Summary: A little story of Skimmons. Skye is sitting by Jemma's bedside waiting for her to wake up. I got the idea from the movie 'if i stay' but it would be from Skye's instead of Jemma's. The song 'Heart like yours' from 'if i stay' is complementary to the story.


_Breathe deep, breathe clear  
>Know that I'm here<br>Know that I'm here  
>Waitin'<br>Stay strong, stay gold  
>You don't have to fear<br>You don't have to fear  
>Waitin'<br>I'll see you soon  
>I'll see you soon<br>How could a heart like yours  
>Ever love a heart like mine?<br>How could I live before?  
>How could I have been so blind?<em>

* * *

><p>Skye had never thought about if something happened to someone on the team, sure there was the risk and they all knew about it, but she never thought that it would really happen. The day one of them gets hurt it's due to a bomb that went off in the building they had gathered intel from the people inside, when the building suddenly shook and started to collapse. Skye and several of the team members had been on the second floor, but two of the team had been on the first floor; Jemma and Hunter were trapped in a room near the exit, but weren't communicating with the rest of the team which made them worry that something was very wrong.<p>

It took Skye, the rest of the team, and some military help to breach the room, where Jemma and Hunter were located to find them unconscious covered in debris. Hunter's wounds weren't as severe as Jemma's he had been kneeling when a file cabinet fell on top of him, but Jemma had been hit by parts of the ceiling and a pillar. Hunter was in recovery, awake, and talking with them; Jemma on the other hand was in ICU, unconscious, and unresponsive.

Skye had never felt so scared in her life when they had breached the room and neither Hunter nor Jemma were moving; when they got them out of the room and heading to the closest hospital Skye rode with Jemma, she held her hand the whole ride and prayed to a God that she didn't believe in to save Jemma. She decided after Jemma had been moved to the ICU after surgery she wasn't going to leave Jemma's side for a second until she was awake and telling her to go away; even after that she might not leave her, she couldn't and she didn't want to.

"Jemma, I know that I've never told you this, but I need you here. I need you in my life to keep me from doing my 'bad girl shenanigans' at the wrong time. I'd miss you too much if you left us. Who would fix me up after a mission that I got injured on? I don't know who would, but they wouldn't be you and I don't think I could handle that. Jemma there's so much I still need to tell you, so you need to wake up okay? I need you here." Skye said as she held Jemma's hand and brushed Jemma's hair off her forehead.

"She'll be okay Skye." Coulson said from the doorway.

"You don't know that."

"You're right I don't, but I know her. She has something to tell you too and I'm sure she doesn't want to leave us without tell you too."

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough; have faith that she'll wake up Skye."

"I'm trying."

"You should go back to the bus and get some sleep. Talbot has the best medical physicians working on her and has also left some guards in case anything should happen."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow. Try to get some sleep."

"I'm not making any promises."

"I figured. One of the nurses said you could crash on the other bed."

"Thanks."

Coulson then left Skye with Jemma, he knew she needed to be here and there was no point in fighting with her when he knew he wouldn't win. Skye spent several hours just watching Jemma, wishing that she'd wake up; nurses and doctors had been in and out checking on Jemma's condition.

Skye thought about all that they had been through together and just how much Jemma meant to her; she couldn't believe that she cared about her as much as she did. When Skye was little she had learned to never believe in someone, to care about that person because it only ended in hurt. She had been hurt so much in her life, but when Jemma and the rest of the team came into her life she couldn't help but care. They all had proved to be a family that she could rely on, that loved and cared about her just as much as she loved and cared about them.

Skye knew how much Jemma cared about her and she wanted nothing more than that to become something more; something she'd never let herself want, as much as she wanted with Jemma. She wanted Jemma in her life for the rest of her life and she had never let herself want that before because it would be too hard if something were to happen. So as she sat there with one of the nurses, Natalie, who had brought her some food and coffee, because she knew that she was going to be staying until Jemma woke up, she knew that she wanted it more than anything.

"You really care about her don't you?" Natalie asked as she sat down in the chair next to Skye's.

"I do." Skye said as she rubbed her eyes of tiredness.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Almost two years."

"And you can't imagine life without her?"

"Yes.

"Do you love her?"

"More than anything I've ever loved before."

"Have you told her?"

"No I haven't. Things are complicated and I don't even know if she feels that way about women."

"I have a feeling she feels the same way. You just need to have faith in her to come back to you."

"How do you know?"

"I've watched things like this happen before. Someone gets hurt or is sick and the person who loves them who they love stays by their side till they know that everything is going to be alright. She's very lucky to have you, not everyone has someone who will stay by their side."

"I need her to wake up."

"She will. She's fought to stay here and I'm sure she's fighting to wake up."

"Thank you."

"No thank you, people need people who care so much about them and I just wish that everyone had someone. And if you need any more coffee or someone to talk to I'm here all night."

Natalie then stood and left Skye, who continued to sit and hold Jemma's hand; she stayed there all night till she knew she was too tired to stay away any longer and moved to the bed to try and sleep. She had moved the bed closer enough that she could still hold Jemma's hand and be the first person to know if she woke up; she wanted to be the first person to know.

Skye continued to think about Jemma until she fell into a light sleep; Skye had been asleep for what seemed like a few minutes when she felt someone tug on her hand. She woke immediately from her light sleep and turned to see Jemma's hazel eyes staring at her and a small smile.

"Jemma! Are you okay? Do you need me to get a doctor or nurse? How are you feeling?" Skye said rapidly.

"I feel exhausted, but I have a feeling I've been sleeping awhile. And my head hurts." Jemma said softly.

"Let me get Natalie."

Skye got off her bed, moved it away from Jemma, and went to find Natalie; when she came back Jemma was still awake trying to move.

"Jem, I brought the nurse. Try not to move. I don't want you to get hurt more." Skye said as she entered followed by Natalie.

"Hello Doctor Simmons I'm Natalie your nurse. How are you feeling?" Natalie said as she checked Jemma's vitals.

"My head hurts and I feel like I just fought ten rounds." Jemma answered.

"I'll see if the doctor will prescribe you something for the pain. Your vitals are good, so just try to rest. I'll be right back."

Natalie then left Skye and Jemma to go update the doctor and see if she could get a pain medication for Jemma to relieve her pain; Skye resumed her spot at Jemma's side holding her hand.

"I'm okay you know." Jemma said softly as she gave Skye's hand a squeeze.

"I'm glad. You really scared me." Skye said.

"I…I remember something from when I was asleep, but I'm not sure it was real."

"What do you remember?"

"You said you needed me and that you had something to tell me."

"Well I do on both accounts. I need you here Jem. I need you here to tell me when my 'bad girl shenanigans' are really bad, to patch me up after I get hurt on a mission. I need you here because you mean so much to me. Jemma I don't know what I'd do without you. I need you here with me…I'm…I'm in love with you and I want to be the one by your side for the rest of your life."

Skye continued to look Jemma in the eyes with a look of love as tears fell down her face, only to see the same love projected back at her.

"Oh Love, I love you too." Jemma said with a watery smile.

Skye then took that opportunity to lean in a kiss Jemma softly before pulling back with a smile of her own; Jemma then pulled her closer so that she was sitting next to her on the bed.

"I love you Jemma." Skye said as she put an arm around Jemma and held her close.

"I love you too." Jemma said leaning against Skye.


End file.
